my dark little ninja secret
by kitty2142
Summary: after being betrayed by who she thought were her friends kagome agrees to go to another world and protect those who are in danger. while in that worl will she find love or more heartbreak. and what little dark secret is she hiding? well you must read to find out. oh and minato and kushina survived the kyubi . i have gotten ch1 and 2 beta. plz read.
1. Final battle or is it?

Kitty2142. Chap 1

Wednesday, March 26, 2014

4:54 AM

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (cries)T-T**

**Chapter one: The Final Battle**

Blood and gore covered the ground throughout the entire field. Kagome, and the rest of the inutachi along with some unexpected allies. Being Sesshomaru, his retainer Jaken, Kouga and his wolf pack along with Kagome's worst 'enemy' Kikyo…..cough…Kikyho. The battle has been going on for days everyone was tired they were starting to lose hope until….Naraku called out to them.

"Foolish little girl," Naraku sneered.

"I'm not the foolish one Naraku you are for FIGHTING ME," Kagome screamed back with no fear in her voice "Gee guess when Kami was handing out brains you shut the door in his face and missed out" hah? or else you would not be here committing suicide by daring to take me on"

"Is that so I'm not the one fighting by myself" he retorted smirking manically "Looks to me as though your so called friends have abandoned you," he taunted trying to make her lose hope and weaken her resolve

"What do you me…AHHHHHHH!" Kagome didn't get to finish and cried out in agony when suddenly a searing pain shot through her because Inuyasha had stabbed tessaiga through her shoulder.

"You really think we would be friends with you a weak little ningen," Inuyasha says chuckling evilly "Wake up to reality,"

"Half breed," she bit "You are half human so that makes you half weak ningen,"

"Shut it bitch," and that was what told her she'd hit a nerve

"Half breed half witted," she added no longer caring "You'll never be half the man your brother is," she cried out in pain again when the hanyou slightly twisted the sword in her shoulder "Cor-corpse fucker,"

"Who's the superior one now? Useless weakling"

Though his cruel words were like flaming daggers plunging into and burning her heart she was not about to give the traitorous hanyou the pleasure of knowing it either. Kagome immediately became enraged and the piece of the soul Kikyho had shot out of her and sped towards Kagome. The closer it got the darker red it became. When it finally reached Kagome a blinding light surrounded the field.

When the light dimmed down every one gasped standing in Kagome's place was now a beautiful 50 tailed wolf demoness with piercing red eyes burning with hate. she now had long black hair that became blood red the lower you looked. She wore spike boots, a black ninja long jacket that was clipped around her neck so her arms didn't have to be in the sleeves, a shirt with a black wolf with red tipped tails and ears on the front, she also had a bandana around her head coving her right eye.

Everyone in the field was so shocked that no one could move or speak except Kagome. She leapt from where she was standing and smiled sadistically when as she ripped Naraku's heart out an ear piercing scream broke the silence. Grabbing the jewel he possessed while doing so. Once she grabbed the jewel she purified him along with everyone else who were secretly demons in disguise. Kagome was so heartbroken that she was betrayed. She was surprised when Midoriko emerged from the jewel in front of her.

"Kagome I do not mean to hurt you more than you already are but another world needs you right now, you can either stay here and wallow in your depression or you can go to the new world and get away from here and protect people that will be in danger," Midoriko explained "There you will gain true friends who will love and never betray you,"

"I don't have a choice and I have nothing here anymore so yes I'll go to this new world and help those in need," Kagome said.

"Ok but first you need to have ninja and jutsu training as well as learn how to hone and use your miko powers in the jewel I will teach you," Midoriko stated.

"Alright…whatever you say….mother," mused Kagome.

Midoriko rolled her eyes "Then come my daughter we shall begin now," Midoriko motioned.

'Yes much to learn' she thought hatefully "When would her own happiness come? She wondered when would her time come to be loved? As they entered the portal Midoriko had opened it bathed them in its warm blue light they were transported to Midoriko's world

So tell me how you like it so far if anyone has any tips for me please do tell me I'm a new writer on here. The pairing will be Kakashi and Kagome.

Please review and I'll give you a donut.

"You mean it I really get a donut? Woo hoo score" sorry could not resist muwhahaha


	2. Training complete!

Kitty2142. Chap 2 Wednesday, March 26, 2014 5:04 AM Disclaimer: I own nothing {cries} T-T

I had just finished meditating when my mother Midoriko came out from her hut inside the jewel. It was just like any other day she would train me in my Justus then go into her hut so I could meditate. Little did I know that my days training in the jewel are over and that my new life is about to begin.

"Kagome," Midoriko called out to her.

"Yes, mother," she answered.

"Your days training in the jewel are over its time for you to go to the new world and save it just like the last one." She explained. "

All right what do I need to do," Kagome answers. "Then I send you there you will be a new born infant yet you will remember all of your training and still be able to do it as well you will be the same person as well,"

"What? Are you kidding me? Oh nice teething wearing diapers pacifiers again eew gross" what did I ever do to you? She teasingly replied but was serious at the same time

"Would you rather I put you back in the womb again? Midoriko shot back "Kagome's eyes widened with a comical WTF look making Midoriko smirk oh how she loved yanking Kagome's chain "Why you,"

Midoriko gave me the information along with and amulet and black bandanna to put over my eye a black mask to cover my bottom half of my face. "Kagome only the hokage and the people you truly trust may know of your demonic heritage the bandanna is to cover up you kekkai geikai {my own made up one I call it demonic eye} and the mask is to cover up the marks on your face that show your heritage as a wolf demon," Midoriko said handing each item to me.

"May I keep the clothes I wear now as well and may I keep my hair and left eye the same too? Kagome requests.

"Yes my daughter you may now please fair well my dear you will still be able to communicate with me by contacting me with your mind," Midoriko said. "My daughter also I must warn you an attack has just finished up in the village it was attacked by a 9 tailed fox some call him nine tails his name is Kurama," Midoriko finished saying.

"Alright mother I'll be careful," Kagome assures her.

"Yes and the foxes' host is named Naruto Uzumaki, now goodbye contact me on your eleventh birthday the year after you graduate from ninja academy ok," Midoriko wished her luck then transported her to Naruto's world the hidden leaf village

"Naruto like that name,"

After Kagome disappeared "Oh if she only knew what e hellion and practical joker he is,"

'Why it is that I have a feeling mommy dearest is hiding something from me? Kagome thought while being carried to Naruto's world

**NOTE**

Hope you don't mind but if not feel free to kill me lol muwhahaha. In Naruto Shippuden ep **329** they reveal Naruto's fox is named [ **Kurama** ] it's freakin hilarious when Naruto thanks the fox for helping him and the fox says "Don't do that it's sickening,"who knew the fox was a wiseass? hehehe, LMAO. They make friends to

Raven

Hee hawed you thought I was gonna get to the kyuubie attack in this chapter didn't you well it's gonna be in the next chapter so don't worry little ass off I didn't forget you. Now please review and I'll give you a dozen chocolate glazed donates promise And yes I know this is short. MWUahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa!


End file.
